


Prime Problems

by Thedarkestcon



Category: Transformers
Genre: G1, Gen, Prime - Freeform, Shattered Glass, animated, aoe, groundbridge bullshit, too many Bumblebees, too many Ratchets, universe changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkestcon/pseuds/Thedarkestcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So one day the groundbridge screwed up in the universe of Transformers: Prime. Instead of one vortex, four vortexes appeared. Four Optimi from four different dimensions together with two of his mechs emerged. Boom. It was one Prime too many. But hey! Whenever there is a Prime, swell! The Megatrons are never far behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Just a silly little fic. It was a dream I dreamt of yesterday. A legit dream! No kidding! Let's just say Predacons rising and the 1986 TFTM never happened. There might be a wee lil spoilers for AOE. But eh I'm sure half the world had already watched that one.
> 
> "Talking"  
> ::Comlink::  
> -Bumblebee's translation-  
> |•|Change scene

|•| In the base

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ratchet growled again as he punched the consoles of the groundbrige terminal. His engines revved in frustration as Miko looked up from her game. "What's up Ratch? Groundbridge causing problems?" She leaned over the railings peeking down at the medic.

It was the most boring of boringest days ever. Bulkhead and Arcee were out scouting for energon. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were sparing in one of the back hangers. (Miko was secretly rooting for 'Jack but the commander was cool too). Smokescreen was recharging somewhere after pulling the night surveillance. Optimus and Bumblebee were out checking out a new unknown signal. Jack and Raf were at boy camp. For. A. Week.

"I've no fragging clue!" Ratchet snarled. He was hunched over a couple of complicated circuitry in which Miko didn't even want to bother to look. Cybertronion tech made no sense to her anyways. But regardless she had seriously nothing to do. "I think the batteries low." She pipped in very very helpfully. Ratchet rolled his optics and rubbed the side of his helm with his digits. "When ever I try to isolate a location to bridge to it divides into four! I direct it to a specific place it would multiply into four! This is not suppose to happen! In fact I've no idea how it's doing that! I've checked, double checked and triple checked the main consoles. Rewired all the power to the extra booster packs just in case of a glitch. But it doesn't seem to have any..."

Oh my god! What's with all the techy-blable! Miko had a strong urged to make a face in disgust. But she knew better to annoy Ratchet even more. Swell. When Wheeljack comes back he'll know what to do. She sank back into the sofa and proceeded to continue her game when a familiar voice came out of the comlink on the main computers.

::Prime to base. Come in base!:: Optimus' baritone voice emerged as Ratchet scurried over. ::What is it? Decepticons?::

::Ambush. We need backup. I'm sending you my coordinates. Breakdown, Dreadwing and Knockout took us by surprise. Bumblebee took a nasty hit to the backstrut. We might also need your expertise old friend.::

::Noted! I'll be there in three minutes! Ratchet out!::

::Hurry old friend. Prime over and out.::

Miko stat up as Ratchet begun to make several calls. Within minutes Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and a groggy Smokescreen appeared. "Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack Optimus needs you two for backup. Arcee and Bulkhead are too far away and it'll be much faster if you two go instead. I'll be bringing us to his coordinates. Get ready. Smokescreen be alert, you will be staying put. I'll need you to bridge all of us back because I'll be needed on the field." Ratchet yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to gather his medical supplies. The two wreckers nodded and got their weapons out. Smokescreen rubbed his optics and for once didn't retort.

Ratchet powered up the controls. The groundbridge hummed up and miraculously worked. "Slagging human tech... About time!" Miko felt the vortex pulling her towards it as the three mechs pulled themselves into bi-pedal mode and proceeded to drive out of the base. She set her ground as Smokescreen blinked the recharge out of his systems and took his time to walk over to the controls to turn the bridge offline. Miko slipped on her sneakers silently as she watched the blue Autobot clamber to the controls...

Now! In a flash she threw herself down and dashed towards the green portal. When Smokescreen looked back he would realized in a bolt of horror that she was gone. And with another bolt of horror when the groundbridge couldn't be shut down.

|•| On the battlefield

"Primus! Hold still! Look down Bee! You took heavy damage to your spinal array. I know I know you can't move. I'll get it working soon. I need to patch your torn coolant and reattach the severed sensor-" Ratchet hissed in mid sentence as a stray bullet grazed him across his shoulder. He heard the Bumblebee revved his engines and pointed as three Eradicons surrounded them. Dreadwing stood behind them as they parted. Frag! Ratchet's optics didn't leave his enemy.

Optimus was battling out with Megatron, Ultra Magnus with Breakdown and Knockout, Wheeljack fending off the multiplying number of Eradicons that had just joined the party. The medic narrowed his optics, a servo shielding his incapacitated patient the other transforming into a blade. It was then that he wished he had blasters.

"Ohhh look the Prime's medic is trying to fix the little scout. How cute." Dreadwing smirked. "Well who would like to die first?"

Ratchet inwardly backed away. He was literally between a rock and a hard place.

Scratch that he was between a rock and a deadly place.

But before anybot or con could do anything a low reverberating groan filled the clearing. It sounded like a soul dying. A horrible wrenching sound. Ratchet cringed and clutched his audios. It was as if somebot was getting his amour gorged off. It shook the ground bellowing dust into the air. A sudden gust of wind struck the area imitating a terrible dust-storm.

Ratchet couldn't see Dreadwing but heard him as he screeched, his sensitive wing appendages vibrating, picking up every octave of the sound. He stumbled back and vanished together with the three Eradicons into the storm.

-What's happening!- Bee gulped helplessly on the ground. Ratchet shuttered his optics as he tried to figure out what in the pits was happening. As the sound subsided he stumbled over to the yellow scout to make haste with the repairs and decided to com his leader.

::Optimus?:: He got no answer. Great so the audio-splitting sound short-circuited the comlinks. Perfect! Just perfect! As the dust continued to swirl around then he heard a familiar rumbling sound coming closer...

It almost sounded like... A groundbridge appeared out of nowhere beside Ratchet. A mech came hurdling through it. "WOAH! Slag!" The foreign bot appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Ratchet sending both of them down onto the dusty sand. "Primus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" Ratchet groaned and turned his helm around to glare at the bot.

He pushed himself off Ratchet's chassis as the Medic got a good look at him. The mech was green with white highlights running down his arm. A missile launcher siting on his shoulder. Something cold wrapped around Ratchet's spark. He looked exactly like Wheeljack. But he wasn't. He couldn't! He was not as bulky. And as he spoke his twin fins beside his helms would light up blue. Talking about chances!

"What the frag! What did I tell you about your inventions! One more of this and I'll reformat you into a toaster!" Another voice emerged. It was a white mech. A grey chevron adorned his forehelm. He was carrying a double hand-blaster. What made Ratchet gasp was the medical crosses on both his arms. As the new white mech saw the green mech on Ratchet he stomped over crossly. But before he could say another thing a frighteningly familiar voice broke through the clearing.

"Wheeljack. When I said to show us an introduction of your new invention I didn't expect it to explode in our faceplates..." Ratchet's cogs stalled. Both mechs stood up and nodded as the third mech virtualized out of the portal before it closed with a snap of electricity. His face-mask was close. Blue piercing optics narrowed. His red broad chassis. The blue highlights streaking up his arms and legs. The voice. Bumblebee opened his mouth. But obviously no words could come out. His optics doubled in size. Ratchet just stood there frozen to the spot. He gawked. Stupefied. Because he was looking at Optimus Prime. But it wasn't his Prime.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N soooo this is my very first fic? Please haha be nice I guess?  
> Kudos to the person who could find out which universe Ratchet bumped into.  
> Peace out!  
> ~Thedarkestcon


End file.
